The present invention features a board game for entertainment and/or educational purposes. The game may further incorporate spiritual learning. For example, the game illustrates the seven chakras of enlightenment and the seven deadly sins. The object of the game is to earn the most points.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.